


Первые двадцать четыре недели вы можете сделать аборт

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [29]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Возможно, сегодня Джессика никого не убьёт.





	Первые двадцать четыре недели вы можете сделать аборт

  
«Всегда есть План Б» — гласила весёленькая реклама в углу плаката напротив, где с медицинской безжалостностью и графической неприглядностью описывались осложнения. Для совсем задротов был график повышения вероятности в зависимости от срока — с противоположной стороны от рекламы.  
  
Плакат в кои-то веки бесил больше, чем больнично-белые стены и окружающие люди. Но пересесть теперь было некуда, а стоять… Каждый раз, как Джессика поднималась, её начинало подташнивать. От нервов.  
  
Блядское утро понедельника.  
  
— Ты беременна, — ласково сказал Мёрдок несколько часов назад, обняв её, стоило Джессике выйти из сортира. Она не послала его на хуй сразу только потому, что ещё не до конца проснулась. И потому что он был мягкий и тёплый.  
  
Но вообще — в этом был смысл. С оральными контрацептивами Джессика лет с семнадцати не заморачивалась, раз и навсегда предпочтя бухло таблеткам, но ни пока она носилась в трико с супергероями, ни позже, с Килгрейвом, ни ещё позже таблетки и не требовались. Резинка по-любому лучше, а на крайний случай всегда был пресловутый «план Б», на который даже денег не нужно: Джессика знала пару мест, где можно было взять бесплатно. Да и цикл у неё как пошёл по пизде после аварии, так и не восстанавливался нормально, то пропуская месяц, то заставляя её истекать кровью каждые две недели. Врач сказал, стресс. Второй сказал: «Скорее всего, дело в нерегулярной половой жизни». Типа надо трахаться по расписанию, и блядский женский цикл придёт в норму. А лучше — родить. Больше Джессика к гинекологам не ходила, не желая, чтобы её ебли в мозг за её же деньги.  
  
С Люком, кстати, цикл заработал как часы, хотя стресса стало явно больше, а секс был от случая к случаю. Но даже несмотря на не выдерживающие напора резинки и периодически напрочь проёбанные сроки принятия таблеток посткоитальной контрацепции, больше года — и ничего. Настолько ничего, что Джессика перестала заморачиваться даже с резинками. И последнюю пару недель думала, что это просто очередной блядский сбой цикла — от пресловутого стресса и смены партнёра.  
  
Что ж, вот, держи, дорогая, плод собственного распиздяйства.  
  
Мёрдоку она, кстати, поверила сразу: тот вообще был патологически честен, когда дело не касалось тайны личности. Что, собственно, сразу объясняло, почему его адвокатская конторка выглядит более задрипанной, чем её офис, а в холодильнике — на одну повесившуюся мышь больше, чем упаковок пива.  
  
— Не знаю, насколько у тебя чувствительный эхолокатор, — сказала Джессика через час, что-то сожрав и основательно погуглив, хотя вообще-то хотелось основательно пожрать и не гуглить вообще ничего, — но сердцебиение можно различить только с конца пятой недели. Мы трахаемся три.  
  
Мёрдок бесшумно обошёл стол и погладил её по голове.  
  
— Это не твой, — пояснила Джессика для тупых.  
  
— Это неважно, — ответил Мёрдок, обнимая её за плечи, как обычно, мягко и бережно, будто она была каким-то ёбаным хрупким сокровищем. И как-то так получилось, что записаться на приём в нужное место она ещё успела, а вот донести до Мёрдока, что настроения трахаться у неё не будет ещё примерно год, сил уже не хватило. Да, собственно, и желания.  
  
Наверное, слухи, ходящие в определённых кругах об умелых пальцах Сорвиголовы, были преувеличены, но лишь самую малость. И Джессика, наверное, могла бы подписаться под каждой пикантно-сладкой деталью этих слухов. То, что он делал руками и языком, то, как он чувствовал, что именно ей нужно, до того, как она сама это понимала, выписывая на её коже любовные письмена, играя на её теле, как на музыкальном инструменте, — в этом и впрямь было что-то дьявольское.  
  
— Возможно, ты поэтому такая вкусная, — сказал Мёрдок, оторвавшись от вылизывания её клитора и заменив язык большим пальцем. — И отзывчивая, — добавил он, чуть поворачивая запястье, чтобы остальные пальцы сильнее давили внутри на точку, от которой волнами расходилось удовольствие.  
  
— Что? — не поняла Джессика.  
  
— То, что ты беременна. Очень вкусная, — повторил Мёрдок, и Джессику одновременно прошило осознанием и оргазмом.  
  
— Блядь…  
  
Отдышавшись, она первым делом лично удостоверилась, что и впрямь не раздробила Мёрдоку костяшки: он просто не успел вынуть ладонь до того, как Джессика сжалась первый раз, и потом ещё несколько минут разминал и баюкал руку.  
  
А затем она поднялась, дошла обратно до сортира и выблевала всё, что съела за завтраком, и ещё немного того, что каким-то чудом осталось в желудке после ночного дожора.  
  
«Пациент А-сорок, вас ожидают в пятом кабинете», — ожил динамик под потолком. Сетка на табло мигнула, и несколько позиций поменялись местами. Хрупкая девочка, на вид — не больше пятнадцати, скользнула за дверь, откуда перед этим никто не вышел. Впрочем, Джессика и не ожидала: по выражению лица Мёрдока можно было заранее предсказать, насколько серьёзно настроена очередная пациентка и выйдет ли она обратно через дверь или пройдёт из смотровой дальше, в операционную, чтобы потом её выкатили в боковой коридор в кресле или на каталке, в зависимости от срока и реакции на препараты. Хотя кое-что Джессика могла предположить сразу. Например, та, что сейчас вошла в пятый кабинет, скорее всего развлеклась на первой в жизни вечеринке и не смогла или не сообразила вовремя достать таблетку, так что пришлось перейти к плану В. То есть приехать за тридевять земель — в Адской кухне такое не носили, это было скорее в стиле Джерси или даже ещё западнее, — в место, где никто не спросит, согласны ли родители с её решением. А если выложит карманные за год, то даже имя в базу не внесут.  
  
Джессика сама сюда пришла по той же причине. Не потому, что ей на хрен не надо, чтобы её имя светилось в общей базе, хотя это тоже, а скорее потому, что здесь никто не будет ебать ей лишний раз мозг.  
  
Мёрдок рядом глубоко вздохнул, почти сразу за этим из динамика раздалось очередное объявление, и две уже заметно пузатые тёлки чуть не столкнулись в дверном проёме рядом с Джессикой.  
  
— Что? — спросила Джессика, глядя на расплывшуюся на лице Мёрдока глупую улыбку.  
  
— Двойня, — тихо ответил тот. — Решила оставить.  
  
Джессика фыркнула.  
  
— Ну, последнее я и так поняла.  
  
На самом деле два кабинета по обе стороны от них предназначались для скорого прерывания, и именно поэтому Джессика уже почти час пялилась на этот отвратительный плакат, размышляя, как именно и, главное, когда она сообщит Люку «радостную весть». Вариант «не сообщать» она даже не рассматривала, потому что, несмотря на любые предосторожности, он всё равно узнает, и уж пусть лучше узнает заранее и от неё, чем явится потом и будет смотреть своими щенячьими глазами, вечно портящими любое осуждающее выражение.  
  
Когда… С учётом рода занятий и образа жизни их обоих лучший ответ и в самом деле был «никогда», потому что только он не предполагал создания очередного слабого места, на которое может надавить противник. И надежды, которая может в любой момент оборваться трагедией.  
  
Как люди вообще рассказывают о таком? Каким местом фраза «привет, мы уже не встречаемся, но у меня будет твой ребёнок» может выглядеть не жалкой попыткой вернуть как было? Или надо припереться к Люку в бар и, как показывают в старых мелодрамах, разложить везде детские вещички? Ну да. И свихнуться ещё на входе в магазин, где они продаются. Или приготовить ему фаршированную перепёлкой индейку? Индейка сгорит, как в прошлый раз, когда Джессика решила что-то приготовить, перепёлка будет полусырой и вообще голубем — с её-то умением выбирать продукты. Её максимум — дим-сам из забегаловки за два квартала от дома, но она даже не помнит, любит ли Люк эти дурацкие китайские пельмени!  
  
Мёрдок болезненно охнул, и Джессика резко расслабилась. Похоже, к концу дня она всё же сломает ему пальцы, совершенно случайно. Те самые, которыми он держит её за руку почти весь этот проклятый час, что они сидят в очереди. Волшебно нежные пальцы.  
  
По дороге сюда Джессика всё ждала, что он начнёт читать проповеди, всё же как-никак — католик: она лично видела, как он входит в исповедальню, а потом ждала его в пабе напротив ещё полтора часа. И крест на шнурке, который он, похоже, никогда не снимает. И распятие над кроватью — и оно даже уже не бесит, когда Джессика случайно находит его глазами, такая же распятая, но ничуть не страдающая. Возможно, всё дело в том, что Мёрдок не обращает на него внимания и не занавешивает его ничем. Ха… Она не смотрела мыла чёрт знает сколько лет, а всё равно помнит, как Иисусу закрывали глаза то шейным платком, то мантильей.  
  
А может, как в бульварном романе, отправить Люку письмо? Не по электронке — простое бумажное. Не дойдёт — и хрен с ним.  
  
— Джесс, — позвал Мёрдок, пробиваясь сквозь размышления, — всё будет хорошо.  
  
«…вас ожидают во втором кабинете», — затихло над головой. Прослушала.  
  
Джессика перевела взгляд с осточертевшей рекламы на табло в то же мгновение, когда дверь второго кабинета открылась и оттуда выглянула медсестра.  
  
— Мисс Джонс?  
  
Все, конечно же, пялились, как Джессика, наверняка снова побледневшая от приступа тошноты, идёт через весь зал, провожаемая дурацкой улыбкой Мёрдока. И судя по шепотку за спиной, кто-то даже узнал. Да уж, никакого бумажного письма: ещё до того, как Джессика выйдет из этого кабинета, ему Дэнни расскажет. Или Паучок. Или ещё кто-нибудь из тех, что до сих пор не вынесли её из списка оповещения при упоминании в соцсетях.  
  
У самой двери Джесс остановилась, набрала «надо поговорить, я зайду», отослала Люку и отключила телефон.  
  
Мутить перестало.


End file.
